


Morpheus

by TimelordTurtles



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Has Feelings, Watford (Simon Snow), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelordTurtles/pseuds/TimelordTurtles
Summary: Spells can be a truly nasty thing. Especially when you have something to hide. Suddenly, someone cares enough to look...and they find their answer.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 28





	1. The Nightmare

Spells can be a truly nasty thing. Especially when you have something to hide. Suddenly, someone cares enough to look...and they find their answer.

>Baz<

The day had began the same as it has for the past seven years. Simon and Baz wake up, exchange whatever the opposite of pleasantries are and avoid spending as much time as possible together. This occurred for different reasons in the two boys. Simon believed Baz was an evil vampire who was planning his demise...Baz was bitter that he had fallen in love with the boy destined to bring about his demise. The symbol of his family's hatred, the Mage's Heir. He had only truly figured out his feelings in his fifth year and ever since then he had had nightmares of Simon Snow slaughtering him with a smile. More recently they had become a much more vivid reoccurring nightmare? Dream? He could never be quite sure. This might be the best outcome possible for the future.

Simon sneers down at Baz as he has him pinned below him with the tip of his sword against Baz's chest, above his heart. Baz has thought about this exact situation plenty of times. He knew this would end in flames. They locked eyes as Simon started to increase the pressure on the sword, the tip starting to pierce Baz's skin. "We both knew it would come to this. We always knew. I love you, Simon Snow.", Baz croaks. With that, Simon drives his blade through his heart.

Baz always woke up in a cold sweat and was lucky to get any sleep for the rest of the night. He would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning and end up getting at an ungodly hour. Of course, Snow was none the wiser. He was truly the most unobservant person Baz has ever met.


	2. Someone Notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes notice of his evil roommates dreams and decides he would like to take a look.

>Simon<  
"Penny, You don't understand! I heard what I heard!", Simon whined at his friend.  
"I think I understand well enough, Simon! What actions had Baz actively taken against you this year?".  
The night air coming through the window, that Baz inevitably would shut, was cool. Simon couldn't sleep, not after what he heard. He was used to watching Baz, evil vampire roommate and all, but tonight was different. Baz was twitching slightly like he always does when he has his nightmares, but tonight...he was speaking. 

"Simon.", Baz whispered, actually it was more of a whimper. That woke Simon right the fuck up. Now he's plotting in his sleep!

This brings us to the present, where Simon Snows is yelling about his vampire roommate to Penelope Bunce. 

"Simon I don't know what to tell you! Baz was asleep! He wasn't plotting, you say Baz always has nightmare?"  
"Yeah, since...as long as I can remember.", Simon has been watching Baz sleep for as long as he can remember. He tells himself (and Penelope) that it is for vampire reasons, but really Simon found something serene in watching his slumbering roommate, something...almost...beautiful. His scowl melted into something very soft. He thought about what images would be going through Baz's head to disturb such a sight. 

"What if...", on that note, Simon jumped up. There had to be a spell for this! Simon knew that a spell of this sort, or any spell for that matter, would be in the library. He had to rip out a page from Baz's book and get into the Mage's office.

Quietly slinking his way up the stairs to his mentor office, Simon thought about Natasha Pitch's old books sitting on the shelves. The Mage has never spent enough time inside the office to feel the need to remove them. He slipped into the office and searched the shelves. He came across a small, worn leather-bound book, it read Raphael's Book of Dreams in cracked green ink. Simon skimmed it quickly for anything that even remotely resembled a spell. Admittedly, he wasn't looking as close as he should. He settled on 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'. He would just need to quietly cast it on Baz when he's asleep. He took the book back to Mummer's House.

Baz finally made his way to the dorm at a little past 10. Simon pretended to be asleep and got ready for his plan. Baz got into his bed and seemed to fall asleep instantly.  
>Baz<

Baz never falls asleep quickly, but the constant nightmares every night have got him exhausted. The endless nightmares didn't come...

Baz woke up and found himself in a different room. Alarmed, as anyone would be when waking up in an unfamiliar room, he sat up quickly...or at least tried to. Something held him down, someone held him down. He looked down to find a freckled arm coiled around waist, keeping him in place. That was frightening enough until his eyes trailed up to the body the arm belonged to. "Nononononononononononononononononononononono-

>Simon<

-nonononononononononononono!" Simon couldn't see his body when he looked down, but he could see his body across the room spooning his vampire nemesis. Quite a fucking shock. Maybe he should have read the fine print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is also kind of short...sorry about that, friends. More interesting things to come ;)


	3. Quick message

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being very inactive. I still very much care about this story and plan to see it through to the end. I have had a really bad time mentally and I've been too overwhelmed with school work to write. I am someone who needs to have grades above 80 to feel okay, to feel worthy. As soon as I finish up with school, I plan to write a lot more fanfiction. I might start a Red, White & Royal Blue fanfic, if anyone would be interested in that. Once again, my deepest apologizes for letting this story slip through my fingers and I will definetly pick up the slack by the beginning of next month.


	4. Deep Confusion

>Baz<

This was dreadful. Baz couldn't move and he was greatly conflicted. A sleeping Snow was holding his waist and pushing his face into Baz's neck. Baz wriggled out of his grasp and was sitting on the end of Snow's, his, he looked around the room noticing only one bed placed in the center, their bed when he stirred. Baz's body went rigid.

"Mornin'." Snow muttered in a hoarse voice. He rose from the mattress, the blankets falling around his hips. He planted a soft kiss on Baz's neck. Baz was experiencing great disorientation. He nearly fell out of bed.

"What are you playing at Snow.", Baz sneered, "Where are we?". Baz's head ached, it felt like someone was jabbing the inside of his skull. Simon seemed to fully wake up promptly.

"Baz, love, what are you talking about?", There was concern laced throughout Simon's features that was too genuine for Baz. Too real. The throbbing inside Baz's head was unrelenting, he slanted over and gripped the edge of the bed. His resolve was weakened, he didn't push Simon away when he grabbed his elbow to steady him. He gently pushed Baz back onto the bed and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do? I can-" Snow looked so eager to help. Baz was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Just pass me my wand, Snow", Baz let out through gritted teeth. Simon leaned over and grabbed it from the bedside table. Baz thought quickly about what would help his ailment and uttered Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional. The pain was still there but it was numbed.

"Snow, can you explain what exactly is going on here?", Snow's face seemed to fall at the use of his last name. Baz did like to agitated Snow, he liked seeing him mad, but sad was not a favorite of his favorites.

"Baz, I'd like to know too. We were fine last night, did I uh...upset you?" Something about that sentence seemed to make something click in Baz's head. This wasn't real, it couldn't have been. Domestic Snow was an unattainable dream that Baz had learned to suppress in his fifth year. You don't go to sleep with an enemy and wake up wrapped in their arms in a cozy looking bedroom you've never seen in your entire life. But it felt real...as real as it could.

"Would breakfast help?" Snow asked sheepishly. Of course, his plan to help would include eating. Maybe being someplace other than in that bedroom would be helpful. Baz just gave him an aloof nod and made his way out of the room.

>Simon<

What the fuck. Watching himself hold Baz was never something Simon Snow thought he would ever do. He really should have read that spell more than once..or really have read it at all. He was expecting to see a scene of his death or at least Baz plotting his death, not himself calling Baz 'love'. He followed his clone out the door.

>Baz<

Snow handed Baz a cup of tea, made suspiciously exactly how he likes it. 

"Baz, are you going to tell me what I did wrong? 'M sorry, whatever it was." Baz was thinking of a reply. Baz finally decided to just play along with whatever this was until he could figure out what he could do to get out of it. Maybe getting positive attention from Snow was also a bonus. Letting his stares linger because Snow was doing the same. 

"It was just a bad dream, I was a little disoriented." Baz said, taking a careful sip of his tea so as to not let his fangs come out. Snow pushed a scone on a plate his way. He seemed to take notice that Baz was eyeing the scone cautiously.

"Baz, you know I don't care about the damn fangs, just eat please." Snow pleaded. That sent a shock down his spine. Baz was tired and confused and in pain. His cool, steel walls closed around him. He couldn't sit here and play pretend. He pushed the plate away and shuffled back into the room he had woken up in. Faux Simon took this as a sign he wasn't going to get anywhere. Baz could hear him in the sitting room, frantically speaking to, who he could only assume was, Bunce. 

"Pen, it's like we're back at Watford! He refuses to call me Simon. No Pen, I didn't eat all the scones and I think it's something bigger than that. I'm really worried. No-", Baz head continued to pound. He crawled into not-his-bed and shoved his head down firmly into the pillows. He closed his eyes, and to his shock and relief, he was back at Watford. A room with two beds. Space between him and Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for a while again, sorry sweethearts. Any feedback, good or bad, is very much appreciated. Hope y'all like the story!


	5. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to find out what to do next.

>Simon<

By the time Simon awoke, Baz was gone. This wasn't odd, but considering the night Simon had...he wanted to speak with him. In true Simon Snow fashion, he didn't know what he would say but he had to say something. He pulled out the little leather book that had caused this great clusterfuck. Maybe he should have actually read what the spell is meant to do. 

A dream is a wish your heart makes' allows the caster to see their target's greatest desire in the form of a dream. It is important to remember while using this particular incantation that the person that has been inchanted will also see this dream... 

The spell description went and it definitely would have been helpful to know all of that before Simon had cast the spell. Of course, he didn't. Simon's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. He didn't like to think, but he couldn't help it now. The book had said the dream would be the target's greatest desire, but that didn't make any sense. Baz had made his disdain quite clear to Simon since their first year...only getting worse as time crept on. Why would a cozy apartment, being cozy with him, be Baz's greatest desire. His mind was filled with static, wrapped up in his dizzying thoughts he seared his sheets. He left two dark hand marks on his sheets. He had to pull himself together. He refused to go off because he was confused. He was going to have to ask Penelope to help him, he doubted she would help but maybe she would sense how desperate he was.

Simon found Penelope in the Great Hall. He slammed the book onto the table.  
"Help me.". She jolted back and stared at her friend.   
"I know you told me to stop, Penny, but I couldn't. Now I am even more confused and I need your help.", his eyes were wide and pleading.   
"What did you do, Si?", Penny sighed. Simon thought about the best way to tell her what he has done. Or what he saw. He told her about the spell, stopping when she rightfully yelled at him, he fired back with all the times she had done something less than safe in a quest to quench her curiosity. He had to think about whether to tell Penny about exactly what he saw but decided against it, it felt a little too private.  
"The spell shows the person's greatest desire, I was being nice to him, Pen. Why would that be his greatest desire? It doesn't make any sense."   
"Hear me out, Simon...maybe Baz doesn't want to fight with you." Simon let out a strange noise.  
"But it's his GREATEST DESIRE. Why not the Mage losing the war or-or I don't know! Anything else!"  
"I guess that is quite strange...", Simon knew it would change the conversation if he brought up the whole cuddling and 'Love' situation, but honestly he really just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Simon, I have an idea.", Penelope started, "Why don't you try being nice to Baz?". Simon made a strang noise of indignation.  
"He's been nothing but an absolute twat since I met him and he's just gotten WORSE! He pushed me down a flight of stairs!"  
"Just try it! Just see how he reacts. If you stop fighting, I will stop hearing about everything Basilton Pitch does.", Simon begrudgingly decides to test it out. He just wants some answers and he trusts Penny. From now on, Simon Snow will be cordial to his evil vampire roommate.

>Baz<

Baz woke up way too early and got ready immediately. It was nice to get a break from the violent images that plagued him at night, but what replaced it was almost as torturous. He had suppressed all dreams of domestic Snow at the age of 13. That's when he realized this would end with a final fight, a fight that would end with Simon Snow killing him. He resigned himself to watching him sleep at night, that was the closest he would get. But now he knew what a domestic life with Simon Snow looked like. A rough "Mornin'" and a soft kiss on his neck. It was all he wanted and what he would never get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am very much still alive and I am so sorry for not updating. I really just ran out of ideas and I have found the thread and am ready to continue!


End file.
